


Fall Away Into

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Hate Sex, Multi, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OOC Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, This Is Not Your Mother's Dean Winchester, Voyeurism, mff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: Prompt: Ugh I can’t find a non straight up porn gif I like for this but: Dean x reader x Ruby 2.0 with Sam watching from the corner. Do with that what you will lol.





	Fall Away Into

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dean_winchesters_bacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_winchesters_bacon/gifts).



There is no love here, no mutual respect or caring; it’s pure fucking. It’s primal and subhuman, even. He grips her ribcage so hard, he knows each drive inside her is causing his thumbs to bruise the ribs and flesh of her vessel.

But this is what she asked for, what his brother asked for.

And Elise… well, Elise is having the time of her life. She’s high on something – whatever Ruby gave her at the bar as she rides Ruby’s mouth and chin, holding her arms down and open with her knees and shins and her breasts in her hands.

“Fuck, look at her just _take it_ ,” Elise says, awe in her voice. “Fuck my pussy with that tongue, bitch.”

Sam’s in the corner his cock, purple and weeping in his hand. He’s sweating and strung out.

Dean’s as out of his mind as Sam looks. He hasn’t come and doesn’t even know if he wants to. Her cunt is so tight and wet, and the sight under him is purely pornographic. 

Elise is riding Ruby’s face just as hard as Dean’s fucking her. This is rougher than he’s ever been with anyone – and he’s starting to like it.

“Can see what you like about fuckin’ a demon, little brother,” Dean breathes, gripping the back of Elise’s neck and pulling her in for a searing kiss. “She’s like an indestructible fuck toy.” He tongues at Elise’s mouth, and she moans.

“I’m gonna come,” Elise whispers into his mouth, one hand buried between her legs and the other squeezing Ruby’s breast. “Oh, fuck.”

Elise comes and backs off of Ruby, backs into the pillows, spent and wasted. Dean grits his teeth and looks down at Ruby. Seeing her face for the first time since all this started makes him furious.

But she looks blissed out and thoroughly fucked. Her lips and nose and chin are wet, and her cheeks are bright pink. When she opens her eyes, they’re fucking black. But all Dean can see is red.

He growls and pulls out of her, flips her to her stomach and climbs astride her thighs, holds her down by her shoulders and slams back inside her. In the distance, he hears Sam groan loud.

Dean can’t be bothered to care.

“Why the _fuck_ did you do this, huh?” Dean seethes above her, slamming into her over and over. “Why? You can’t just fuck with my brother, you gotta fuck with me, too?”

Ruby moans under him, popping her ass up against his thrust. “Fuck, Dean,” she whines.

“Smack her,” Sam says from the chair, his voice hoarse. “Anywhere. She likes it rough. Pull her hair.” Dean looks at his brother in disbelief. “She’ll come so hard, Dean, you won’t regret it.”

He holds Sam’s eyes for a few thrusts and then picks back up on the momentum, slides a hand up and twists his wrist and fist into Ruby’s hair and yanks. Ruby laughs and gasps under him, then he smacks her ass hard and backhands the other side in rapid succession.

He marvels at how she’s covered in his fingerprints and bruises as she convulses under him.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Dean!”

And then she’s coming around him, squeezing, rippling, tighter than anything he’s ever felt. Dean stills, digging fingers into the plump of her ass as the black spots in his eyes take over and he passes out.


End file.
